


Enid's Needs

by MTL17



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Enid has needs.





	Enid's Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"You're late." Rosita moaned as Maggie walked through her bedroom door.

"And you started without me." Maggie pouted.

"You shouldn't have been late." Rosita smirked shamelessly.

Rosita Espinosa was truthfully a little sorry for starting without her friend Maggie Greene, but she just couldn't help herself. She'd had a long day and was in need of some relaxation, and she found nothing more relaxing than a talented little tongue massaging her ass hole. So when left alone with the little lesbian sex slave She now shared with her friend, Rosita just couldn't resist stripping off her clothes and sitting on that slut's pretty little face. Thankfully Maggie didn't make a big deal out of it, and instead the two friends exchanged a wicked smile and then Maggie quickly took off her clothes and then got a better look at the equally naked younger girl who's face was covered by Rosita's bubble butt. Oh yes, Rosita was sitting firmly on that fuck toy's face without an ounce of sympathy for her, something Maggie clearly enjoyed seeing.

"Is she doing a good job?" Maggie smirked wickedly.

"Always." Rosita moaned, "You know what a shameless little butt muncher she is. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, she loves the taste of my butt! Oooooooh yessssssss, she's licking my shit hole soooooo goooooddddd!"

"Is that right?" Maggie grinned, before pushing, "Answer me slut! Are you a shameless little butt muncher who loves the taste of Rosita's butt? Huh?"

Reluctantly Rosita lifted her ass up, revealing the face of the girl known as simply Enid, who eagerly replied, "Yes Mistress, I'm a shameless little butt muncher who loves the taste of my Mistress Espinosa's butt! And yours! Oh God, mmmmmmm, I love the taste of girl butt. Please give me more! Please-"

Before Enid could say any more Rosa sat down again, making the next words out of her mouth completely muffled, prompting her and Maggie to giggle wickedly. There was a very small part of her which still felt very guilty for treating someone else this way, especially a girl who was over 10 years her junior. However, the 18-year-old had made it very clear that she adored being dominated by the older women, and more importantly, she needed this. Honestly, this was something they all needed. This world was so full of death and misery, it was honestly surprising more people weren't hooking up, but the three of them shared something, namely the loss of the person they loved.

For Rosita it was Abraham, and for Maggie it was Glenn, who had both died what felt like so long ago now, but was still so traumatising and horrific that they weren't truly over it. Enid's loss was far more fresh, as it had only been a few weeks since Carl had died, and in her utter devastation she had made a move on Maggie and somehow talked her into sex. Rosita then walked in on them, and blackmailed her way into letting her join in, and they'd been having sex ever since. And it was always Maggie and Rosita topping Enid together. It had happened naturally the first time, and ever since Enid had been begging for it. So how could they possibly deny her? Or themselves for that matter, given they could all use a distraction.

Speaking, or more accurately thinking, of which, Rosita was so distracted with her thoughts she hadn't registered Maggie retrieving one of the toys they had managed to recover from a sex store, namely a nice big strap-on, which was now firmly attached around her waist. She was also reaching between Enid's legs and grabbing hold of the butt-plug the younger girl was 'forced' to wear whenever they weren't using her slutty little ass, or she was too gaped to be able to fit it. Maggie then teased the poor girl by sliding it in and out of her ass hole, causing Enid to moan, gasp and whimper into Rosita's booty, which caused the most wonderful sensations. And from the way that Maggie was stroking lubricant into her newly acquired dick, Rosita could tell she was only in for more wonderful sounds and sensations like that.

Then as Maggie pulled out the plug and put it to one side Rosita called out, "Wait!"

"What?" Maggie frowned, before guessing, "You can't ass fuck her first too. That's just too greedy. Even for you."

"No, it's not that, I just fancy a different position, mmmmmmm, and I know how much you love butt fucking our bitch doggy style." Rosa explained with a wicked grin as she rolled over, firm grip on the back of Enid's head, making sure she went with her.

"Ooooooooh, how thoughtful of you." Maggie chuckled with wicked delight as she watched her friend get on all fours, and shove their slave's face in between her cheeks.

"Keep eating me bitch!" Rosita growled, "Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, I don't care that you are about to get a cock up your tight little ass, you keep munching my butt. Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, prove just how badly you want to please us both like the total anal slut you are! Oh fuck yeah, oooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Maggie still had moments where she felt guilty for what she and Rosa were doing to Enid. This wasn't one of them. How could it be, when she had such a cute little butt in front of her, literally begging to be fucked. Oh yes, Enid wiggled her tight little ass at Maggie, enticing her to sodomise her. Well that, or she was wiggling her behind because she was just so happy to be pleasing one of her owners, and also eat ass, something the younger girl had confessed to loving. Either way, Maggie literally licked her lips in anticipation, used one hand to spread one of the ass cheeks in front of her and used the other hand to press the tip of her cock against Enid's forbidden hole.

She then briefly savoured this precious moment, before shamelessly pushing forwards nice and slowly. Partly to make the penetration easier on the tiny girl, but mostly because Maggie loved watching Enid's ass hole slowly stretching open to receive her dick. Especially when the slave girl was whimpering into Rosita's juicy ass like this. Oh yes, Maggie loved every second of this. Although her favourite part was when Enid's butt hole stretched wide enough for the head of the strap-on to slide through that tight little anal ring and deep into her bitch's butt. The feeling of power and dominance, and just the perverted pleasure, she felt in that moment easily made any guilt she may feel later, and even during the sodomy, more than worth it.

After again savouring that moment for a few long seconds Maggie began pushing forwards almost just as slowly so she could enjoy every single second of her cock sliding into the other girl's most private hole. Once the dildo was buried deep enough she even took her hand off it so she could use both hands to spread Enid's ass cheeks, so she could get the best possible look at that tiny little shit hole stretching around her strap-on, and that big toy sliding deep into Enid's guts. Something she normally made the younger girl do for her, except of course at times like this where Rosita was using Enid too. Which kind of made Maggie wish she had Enid all to herself, but that thought was fleeting, at least right now, as it was so fun sharing this submissive little bitch.

Poor little Enid certainly seemed to enjoy getting shared, the younger girl proving that and how much of a slut she was by moaning, whimpering and crying out in pure pleasure into Rosita's ass pretty much the entire time she was being anally stuffed. Admittedly she cried out in pain from the initial anal penetration, but the little slut had confessed she even enjoyed that, and there was definitely an undertone of pleasure to that initial cry, which again made it impossible for Maggie to feel guilty right now. Or when her thighs came to rest against Enid's butt cheeks, announcing every inch of her dick was buried within the small girl's bowels. Maybe especially in that moment, as it just felt so satisfying.

"Take it, take it you anal whore!" Maggie growled a few times throughout the ass stuffing, particularly towards the end. She then savoured the moment a full anal penetration briefly before smacking that tight little booty and then taunting with wicked delight, "Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, that's every inch! Every inch in your tight little shit hole. Mmmmmmm, I mean fuck hole. That's what this hole is. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, it's just an orifice for my pleasure. Mine, and Rosita's! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, take it bitch! Take it up your whore ass! Fuck Enid, you really are good for nothing, oh fuck, except for being a fucking cock sleeve!"

Enid moaned in agreement into Mistress Espinosa's ass. Mistress Greene was so right. This was all she was good for. What she was born for, and Enid was so lucky that she had not one, but two Mistresses willing to give her what she needed. Oh yes, there was no longer any hesitance about giving her what she so desperately needed, or treating her like the fuck hole she was. Just Enid receiving what she needed nightly. Really the only way it could have been better was if they could have treated her this way in public, but sadly the rest of the community would never understand Enid's need to submit so completely to superior women and have them abuse her like this. Although in a way, that made moments like this all the more special.

Admittedly this wasn't Enid's favourite way to be shared, as she preferred the taste of pussy, especially if she knew she could give her Mistresses more pleasure that way, but it certainly wasn't her place to complain, and Mistress Espinosa certainly had a glorious Latina booty, which Enid just loved to bury her face in. Especially when it was like this, Mistress Espinosa shoving her face so deep into that juicy bottom that Enid couldn't breathe. She almost passed out a couple of times, but that didn't mattered. All that mattered was licking Mistress Espinosa's butt hole the best she could in that position. Most of the time Enid had to settle for simply sucking on it, and moaning into it, but thankfully it seemed to be enough to please her superiors.

Then all of a sudden that yummy butt was taken from her, leaving Enid to whimper with disappointment. Of course then she moaned loudly in pure pleasure, because naturally she had been putting all of her focus on rimming Mistress Espinosa, just like a good slave girl should, and now she was just left to focus on the cock in her ass. Which she had been very aware of since it violated her slutty little back door, but now she was hyper aware of it, and for a few glorious minutes the whole world fell away and there was nothing but the pleasure of getting butt fucked by real women. Although admittedly she couldn't fail to notice Mistress Espinosa retrieving a nice big strap-on of her own and strapping it onto her beautiful body. Especially when she started covering it in lube right in front of her.

"My turn?" Rosita said after a few long seconds.

There was a pause where it looked like Maggie was going to protest, then she simply smiled and said, "Okay."

With that Mistress Greene abruptly pulled her cock out of Enid's ass, causing the poor sub to cry out pathetically. God, she hated the moment her Mistresses were no longer touching her, and especially when they were no longer inside of her, as it felt like something had been amputated. Although she did like the feeling of her ass hole gaping open, reminding herself and her owners what a filthy little anal slut she really was. But she preferred that feeling in the afterglow of orgasms, whereas now she was left horribly unsatisfied, which was a feeling Enid was forced to wallow in for a few long seconds as her Mistresses repositioned themselves. Admittedly it was almost worth it, as she then received a yummy treat which made her moan happily.

Rosita didn't really want to pause, but she just couldn't help herself, as Enid's always cute little butt hole looked even cuter when it was gaping open like this. Of course Rosita preferred it when it was gaping because of her, or the combined effort of herself and Maggie, but she had to give her fellow top prop sometimes, and this was definitely one of those times. She then exchanged a wicked grin with the other Dom, and a little nod, before they closed the distance between themselves and the sub. Which in Rosita's case, meant pressing her cock against Enid's ass hole and slowly beginning to push her way in, while of course for Maggie that meant pressing her dick against Enid's lips.

"Suck it!" Maggie ordered simply at first.

To the delight of both tops before Maggie was even able to get those words out Enid was wrapping her lips around that dick and crying out with pure pleasure. Admittedly the fact Rosita was pushing her cock up Enid's butt definitely had something to do with it, but they both knew their ATM slut well enough to know that Enid was loving the taste of her own ass. Especially as it was the deepest part of it, the head of Maggie's dildo having just pummelled the deepest part of Enid's rectum it could reach. Which was a fact which gave all three women a tremendous amount of pleasure, but perhaps most of all Maggie, who gleefully began encouraging her little cock sucker.

"Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, suck it slut! Mmmmmmm, suck the taste of ya own ass of my cock!" Maggie chuckled wickedly as she reached down to stroke Enid's long hair, which made her pet preen with delight, "Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, you love the taste of your own butt, don't you bitch? Yeah you do, mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, suck it! Suck my fucking dick you ATM whore! Oh yeah, that's what you are. Just a filthy little ass to mouth loving whore. Yesssssssssss, suck that dick! Suck it while your Mistress Espinosa fucks your tight little ass and makes it loosened slutty! Oh yes, take it in both ends like a real whore! Oh yes, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, fucking take it deep, yessssssssss, deep down your throat, oh fuck!"

Sure enough it wasn't long before Enid was pushing that dildo deep into her throat so she could get every drop of her own butt cream, and probably because she was hoping if she did it fast enough she would then be provided with more. This normally happened whenever they spit-roasted her, which unfortunately meant Rosita's time with this heavenly little backside was limited, and she should really try and concentrate on it. Which was exactly what she did, reluctantly pulling her gaze away from that talented mouth, and focus on her own dildo violating the younger girl's most private hole. And to her delight she found that while she had been focusing on the blow job, her body had gone into autopilot, stuffing every single inch into Enid's tight little ass.

For a few long seconds Rosita savoured the feeling of her thighs resting against those cute little ass cheeks, and the fact that this confirmed every inch of her cock was stretching Enid's rectum, then she ever so slowly pulled her hips back and then pushed them forwards, repeating this process, and thus officially sodomising the little anal slut. Which of course made that little anal slut moan in pleasure around the cock in her mouth. Or more accurately, moan a lot louder than before, and then even more still, when Rosita started talking trash. After all, why should Maggie have all the fun? Answer, she shouldn't, so at the first opportunity Rosita smacked that cute little butt and started giving another form of abuse to her anal bitch.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh, take it in both ends you little cum dumpster!" Rosita yelled, briefly pausing to smirk at Maggie before continuing, "Take it! Yeahhhhhhhh, take it you good for nothing piece of shit! Mmmmmmm, good for nothing but fucking. Good for nothing but being fucked in the butt like the little anal whore you are! Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, and face fucking! Yeah, can't forget what a great little fuck hole your mouth makes. Yessssssssss, take it in both ends you fucking shit hole! Be our little spit-roast bitch! Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, you love that, don't you? Yeah you do, yeah you do, oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeessssssss, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Enid was in heaven right now. She loved tasting the asses of her Mistresses, but what she loved even more was being able to taste her own ass on their cocks, especially when the other was fucking her slutty little butt at the same time. It just made her feel like such a whore, especially as it meant that she would be constantly tasting her own bottom as the tops normally constantly switched holes like this, and this time was no exception. Oh yes, Mistress Espinosa and Mistress Greene began constantly switching places, normally whenever Enid was choking on a full length of dildo, as it meant then there was no more ass cream to clean. Those were Enid's favourite times, although she certainly didn't mind choking a little longer, just to make sure she got every drop of her butt juices, and to further show her submission.

What Enid didn't like so much was her Mistresses starting to swap places faster before she had a chance to properly clean their dicks. However, even then she was getting the privilege of pleasing these superior women, and that was all that mattered. Even better, she was constantly able to taste the deepest part of her bowels, making this even more wonderfully twisted. Sure, her fingers ached to touch her painfully wet pussy, but she was too well trained to touch it without permission. Especially when she knew from experience that could mean that she was later denied an orgasm. Which was why she avoided begging for more until it became literally painful. Then just as it was about to become too much Mistress Greene gave her an extra special treat.

"Sit on my dick..." Maggie ordered as she pulled her strap-on out of Enid's mouth, "With ya pussy. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, that's right slut, we're gonna DP you! Ohhhhhhhh, DP you like the whore you are!"

Enid's eyes lit up, "Yes Mistress Greene, thank you Mistress Greene."

Then Enid let out a disappointed cry as Mistress Espinosa pulled her cock out of her ass. Which arguably made things easier for her to obey Mistress Greene, but she couldn't help being a little disappointed by it. Of course she did her best to hide that, in favour of crawling onto Mistress Greene's lap, positioning the entrance to her needy pussy directly over the older woman's strap-on and began slowly pushing downwards. Just before she did, she had the fleeting thought of gratitude that unlike the last few opportunities she had not only been given a few extra seconds to get the entire length of Mistress Greene's dick down her throat, but give it the most thorough cleaning possible. Although at this stage, even if she hadn't, she would have eagerly impaled her pussy on it.

Honestly it was hard for Enid not just to drop her full weight downwards and impale herself completely on that dick, however she knew for a fact that her Mistresses would want her to do this nice and slowly, so they could savour it. And honestly, Enid was glad that she went slowly, because it gave her the chance to savour it too. Oh yes, Enid savoured the feeling of that dildo slipping slowly into her welcoming cunt and then inch after thick inch entering her until she was sitting on Mistress Greene's lap with the full length inside her. She then paused so they could all savour that, before being allowed to bounce up and down on the cock for a few long minutes before the inevitable order came, the one she had been eagerly anticipating.

"Stop bouncing slut and let me get a piece of that ass again." Rosita ordered.

"Yes Mistress Espinosa, thank you Mistress Espinosa." Enid immediately replied and obeyed.

"Mmmmmmm, good girl." Rosita purred, approaching her pray, "Hey Maggie, why don't you spread those cheeks for me? Make it easier for me to get into that ass."

"What's the magic word?" Maggie playfully teased.

Rosita glared at her friend for a few long seconds, who in return just continued smiling smugly at her, before reaching round to spread those cheeks. Which to be fair was the same reaction Rosita would have had if the roles would have been reversed, and they had been, several times. Of course, this wasn't necessary to make it easy for her to enter Enid's ass hole, because thanks to the constant spit-roasting that poor little shit hole was gaping wide open, and would have been easy to enter no matter what. But this wasn't just making it easier, it was just making sure that Rosita got the best view possible without having to work hard for it. Something she enjoyed for a few long seconds, before pressing her strap-on against Enid's butt hole and pushing forward.

It was incredibly tempting just to ram forwards with every ounce of her strength and anally skewer the poor girl. Rosita could have probably done it too. Oh yes, every inch of her dick up Enid's butt with just one thrust. But that was perhaps a little too cruel, and even though Rosita was sure that the submissive slut would love it, she wasn't sure she was comfortable giving it. At least not yet. Maybe after a few more months of relentless butt fucking? Then again, it would be a poor substitute for watching as inch after inch of long, thick cock disappeared between those cute little cheeks and deep into her bitch's butt hole, especially when it was on such perfect display for her like it was right now. And Enid was whimpering, gasping and even moaning like the anal loving whore she was the entire time.

The little butt bitch continued to moan happily throughout the ass stuffing, but maybe especially the deeper Rosa went, and it certainly seemed to reach a crescendo when her thighs came to rest against her cheeks, announcing every inch of that dick was buried in Enid's bowels. Or more accurately, this total slut had two dicks buried inside of her. Oh yes, the younger girl had both her pussy and ass stuffed with strap-on dildo, and it was absolutely no secret that she was loving every second of it. Something which made the two tops chuckle with wicked delight, before Rosita smacked that dildo stuffed butt and began to taunt Enid about it. Probably beating Maggie to the punch by about a second.

"Every inch! Mmmmmmm, that's every single inch of two big cocks inside you." Rosita moaned dreamily, "Oh Enid, you're such a greedy little slut. Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, a greedy little cock loving DP whore for your Mistresses! Oh fuck yeah, take it bitch! Take it in both your holes! Ohhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, take it!"

With another wicked chuckle Rosita slowly started pulling her hips back until about half of the dildo was out of Enid's ass hole before pushing it right back in. She then repeated this process, albeit with shorter thrusts, officially starting to sodomise the other girl in the process. God, Rosita really wanted to give Enid everything she had at that moment, and again, she was sure that her little anal slut would love it, but again she restrained herself, at least for now. Like before she was doing this for their mutual benefit, but mostly herself, as one of her favourite things in the world was ass fucking her bitch, and right now she didn't have to share her favourite hole, and yet she was still sharing the slut, making this moment perfect in her opinion.

Enid's favourite thing was being ass fucked by one of her Mistresses. Nothing could quite compare to the humiliation and submission that she felt when getting her most private hole used like the fuck hole it truly was. It gave her the most pleasure, and gave her the most satisfying orgasms. But they weren't the most powerful ones. No, those came from having her pussy and ass pounded at the same time. Which wasn't quite as humiliating, but it still felt incredibly submissive, and definitely made her feel like a total whore. Of course, Mistress Espinosa wasn't fucking her hard enough to make her cum yet, Mistress Greene wasn't doing anything at all, but that was probably for the best, given that what she was currently feeling was just so overwhelming.

The best, and most twisted, part of it was that she could feel those cocks rubbing against each other through the thin layer of skin which separated her front and back passage. Which probably shouldn't have been so enjoyable, but Enid loved every second of it. And of course the fact that Mistress Espinosa was pushing her down on Mistress Greene's dick with every thrust of her big cock, meaning that Mistress Espinosa was technically fucking both her pussy and ass right now. Not to be outdone Mistress Greene slid both her hands up to fondle Enid's boobs, and occasionally even kiss her, although just staring at her beautiful face and seeing how much she was pleasing the superior woman was more than enough for Enid. Although she certainly didn't complain.

In fact Enid wasn't complaining Increasingly loudly, her moans, cries and whimpers echoing throughout the room, along with the currently gentle slap of flesh on flesh as she continued to be DP'ed by her Mistresses, a heaven which Enid wished could go on forever. Which was why she resisted the urge to beg for more for what felt like an eternity. Also, of course, to please her Mistresses. However her slutty little ass had been loosened to the point that the only pain she felt was the growing need for a climax, which eventually became too much for her to bear. Although her Mistresses pushed her a little further, which in Mistress Greene's case, meant kissing her whenever she was about to beg, while Mistress Espinosa would give her these extra hard thrusts, which would leave her completely incoherent.

Eventually though Enid was able to get free of those lips, and find enough time to whimper, "Fuck me! Please Mistress Espinosa, oooooooooh Mistress Greene, fuck me harder! Pound fuck my slutty little fuck holes like the DP loving whore I am! Please? Oh please, fuck me! Fuck my pussy, ohhhhhhhhh, fuck my ass, mmmmmmmm, just fuck me! Wreck me! Ruin me! Oh yes, slam fuck my slutty little fuck holes and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhhh, make me cum make me cum make me cum ohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd, please my Mistresses, pound the holes you own! Their yours, mmmmmmmm, all yours! Please use me, ah fuck, use me, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, fuck me, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Just as she was really getting a rhythm going Mistress Espinosa increased her pace ever so slightly, which was all it took to get Enid to the edge of climax. Mistress Greene was the one to push her over it with one well timed thrust upwards into Enid's cunt, causing the poor teenager to let out a loud cry as she came all over that big dick. Something she found herself doing over and over again as the tops pounded her pussy and ass like the little fuck toy she was until she couldn't even think coherently. Of course, her last coherent thought was how lucky she was that in this unforgiving world her two dear friends were willing to give her what she needed to survive.

Maggie also felt like she needed this. Mostly it was just to keep her sane, although there were times where this wasn't simply distraction for her, but a physical need. This was one of those times. Oh yes, Maggie needed to pound her little fuck toy as hard and as deeply as she could, and make them both cum. Something she honestly did her best to ignore for as long as she could, simply to allow Rosita to do most of the work, at least at first. Of course it wasn't long before she was pounding up into Enid's pussy in a constant, steady rhythm, instead of just occasionally, which really sent the other girl off like a rocket, much to the delight of her Doms.

Those two Doms exchanged a triumphant smirk, pushing them both to pound harder with every ounce of their strength, creating almost deafening sounds of flesh smacking off flesh. Hell, it was almost as loud as Enid's squeals of pleasure, which could probably be heard by everyone in Hilltop. Actually, Maggie kind of hoped they would. Oh yes, it was so wrong on so many levels, but she wanted people to know that this teen girl was her little lesbian bitch, who allowed Maggie and Rosita to do anything to her. Anything. Which was proven by this rough DP. And then to make it even better Maggie reached over, grabbed hold of the discarded butt-plug, and shoved it straight into Enid's pretty little mouth.

"Suck it you little whore! Suck ya ass off this!" Maggie yelled into that pretty little face, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, suck it! Be our little air tight whore! Oh yeah, ohhhhhhhh fuck, you were our DP whore, now ya our air tight whore with a toy in all her fuck holes! Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, take it! Take it and cum! Cum for us, cum for ya Mistresses, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Which of course Enid did happily and eagerly, forcing Maggie to cum too. Well, the other end of the dildo constantly bashing her pussy had a lot to do with it, but it definitely pushed her over the edge. It did the same with Rosita, the anal pounding becoming even more intense for a few long minutes, before her fellow top was forced to pull out of Enid's butt hole for a much-needed breather. More importantly, to give Maggie a much deserved turn with her favourite hole. Oh yes, Maggie swiftly flipped Enid over onto her back, switched between her pussy and ass, and then squeezed even more orgasms out of her anal loving submissive bitch, and more importantly herself.

As much as Maggie would have loved to do that for hours the floodgates had been thoroughly opened for both of them, and even after having a rest she only had so much left in the tank. So she merely slammed every inch of her dick into Enid's loosened back door and started hammering the teen's back passage with every ounce of her strength pretty much right from the get go. Which had the desired effect from both of them, a.k.a. multiple orgasms. She then pulled that butt-plug out of Enid's mouth so she could listen to the screams of her little anal bitch, and even kissed her a few times, although mostly, she just stared into her eyes as she anally dominated her. Then when she was about a second away from collapsing in exhaustion Maggie came to a stop with every inch of her dick buried in Enid's bowels, and then abruptly pulled her dick from her ass.

"Spread your cheeks bitch!" Maggie ordered with a growl, "Show me my handiwork!"

"Yes Mistress Greene." Enid whimpered, struggling to do as she was told.

"You mean our handiwork?" Rosita pointed out.

"Whatever." Maggie shrugged.

Enid was physically and emotionally exhausted, but she bent over and spread her cheeks like the well-trained bitch she was, displaying her gaping ass hole to them. Despite how tired and sore she was Enid already missed the feeling of her tops inside her, especially inside her ass, but she loved the feeling of sluttiness having a gaping butt hole gave her. And especially because she knew it made her Mistresses happy, both of whom admired their handiwork for several long seconds by staring deep into Enid's back passage thanks to that wide-open back door. Meanwhile Enid was practically salivating with anticipation, and she knew exactly what would happened next.

Sure enough Rosita ordered, "Okay, that's enough of that. Get down on your knees and suck our cocks. Again! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, make those cocks nice and clean like the ATM whore you are! Oh fuck yeah, suck it bitch!"

"Yes Mistress Espinosa." Enid mumbled in the middle of this latest order, silencing her Dom by dropping to her knees in front of her and taking that cock in her mouth.

Naturally Enid then moaned in pure bliss from tasting her own ass again, savouring that flavour for a few long seconds before starting to bob her head up and down on it. Of course, while she was doing this Mistress Greene came to stand next to Mistress Espinosa and waited expectantly for her turn. Which initially Enid waited to be asked, but as she was running out of butt cream she took the risk and moved over to that cock. She was rewarded with a gentle chuckle, and Mistress Greene stroking her hair affectionately, pushing her to get the last few inches of that dick, and then the other one, down her throat. As if she actually needed further encouragement than to please the superior women.

"As much as I would love to do this all day, we do have other responsibilities." Maggie reminded her friends regretfully.

"Just one last thing..." Rosita pushed, before turning her attention back to Enid, "Kiss our feet."

"Yes Mistress Espinosa." Enid eagerly obeyed again.

As this was Mistress Espinosa's idea Enid started with her, kissing the top of her right foot, before moving on to the left, and back again a few times, before repeating the process with Mistress Greene. Getting into it even more as each Mistress in turn lifted their feet while leaning back to support their weight, allowing Enid to kiss up and down the sides and the bottoms of the feet, before finally taking each of their toes into her mouth and sucking on them gently. Just as Enid had been trained to do, and like everything else it got sounds of pleasure out of her Mistresses. Not as much as other things, but this was a nice desert to the amazing treat she had just received.

While as far as she was aware none of them really had a foot fetish it was amazing to be able to grovel at these women's feet. Admittedly, Enid preferred it as a way to beg to be fucked, but it worked just as well as a way to thank these superior women for using her unworthy body for their pleasure. Something despite how aching and sore her body was, especially her now gaping wide open ass hole, Enid desperately hoped it would happen again real soon. Fortunately for her, given looks on the faces of Mistress Espinosa and Mistress Greene, it wouldn't be long before Enid's needs were once again filled. And God, how she loved these wonderful women for it.


End file.
